Nathaniel's Birthday
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Nathaniel receives visit right in the morning from his girlfriend, to receive his birthday gift. Rated T, just in case.


**I just wanted to make Nathaniel teach Lila how to play video games :3**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous.**

 **Pairing: NathanielxLila**

 **Age: Teens**

* * *

In the house of the Kurtzberg's sat Nathaniel with his mother having breakfast.

"In the evening I'm going to the bakery take the cake I ordered," Said Ms. Kurtzberg looking at her son.

"Okay mom," Said Nathaniel biting on his croissant. Someone rang on the door of their apartment.

"Is that Lila?" Asked Ms. Kurtzberg glaring at her son.

"Must be" Responded Nathaniel. "She told me, she would show up this morning," Said Nathaniel walking to the corridor at the exit. He opened the door and indeed, there was Lila standing with her purse on her arm, glaring at the boy.

"Happy Birthday!" Wished Lila and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Lila," Said Nathaniel leaning his head next to hers. "Come in" Demanded Nathaniel and the brunette followed the boy into the house.

"You still haven't got dressed?" Asked Lila glaring at Nathaniel's boxers.

"We were breakfasting," Told Nathaniel walking to the kitchen.

"Good Morning Ms. Kurtzberg" Greeted Lila and the mother of the redhead waved at her.

"I'm going to put on my clothes mom," Told Nathaniel and walked into his room. He walked at his closet and opened the door, then looked at his shirts in the closet.

"I'm taking this one today," Said Nathaniel grabbing an orange shirt with a black symbol on it.

"He looked so cute with the diapers," Said Lila from the other side of the house and giggled around with the woman.

"Uh mom, what are you showing to Lila?" Asked Nathaniel listening to the giggles of the girls.

"Oh he even wore an overall with suspenders," Said Lila and Nathaniel blushed, as he found out, what his mother was showing Lila.

"Mooooom, why are you showing her my baby pictures?" Asked Nathaniel feeling a bit abashed.

"But they are so cute" Said Lila giggling. Nathaniel walked into the other room to see his mother seat with the girl on the bed looking into a book with family pictures.

"Mom please" Said Nathaniel and Lila giggled at seeing the next picture of him.

"Aww you even were dressed as a fox," Said Lila as she saw a baby Nathaniel in a fox costume.

"Mamam?" Said Nathaniel sitting down next to her, wanting to take the book away, then she refused it and closed it by herself.

"Alright I show it another day," Said Ms. Kurtzberg. "When you're showering or something," Said the woman with a blink at Lila, who gave the adult a smirk.

"Fine" Replied Nathaniel and Lila placed her arm around him.

"Hey, I brought you a birthday gift," Said Lila and took something from her purse out. "I know how much you wanted to have it, so I decided to buy it for you," Said Lila giving the boy a square formed box.

"Thank you," Said Nathaniel and opened the box to see a video game in there. "What, you bought me the fifth Ultimate Megastrike?" Asked Nathaniel surprised. "But this was only released in the United States?"

"I got some contacts, which organized this for me," Told Lila and Nathaniel gave her a hug.

"Thank you very much, Lila, you're the best girlfriend I ever had...and first..."

"Don't mention it, I do everything possible to make my little boy happy," Lila said petting his head.

"You're spoiling me more, than my mom," Said Nathaniel making the brunette giggle.

"Well, that sounds great to me," Said Lila and sat down on his bed. "Now I need to know if you like the game"

"Sure I just need to install it," Said Nathaniel taking the CD out of the box.

A while later Nathaniel had installed the game and they were in the menu of the game. Lila observed on the screen a message showing up, from someone named Rockstar gamer girl.

"Who's Rockstar gamer girl?" Asked Lila with a curious look at Nathaniel.

"That's Marinette" Responded Nathaniel. "That's also her name on our communications app"

"Aha" Replied Lila.

"I also got Adrien, Kim, Alix and Max," Told Nathaniel starting the game and looked at the girl, looking at the TV, where the game is shown.

"Lila?" Asked Nathaniel. "Are you interested in trying it out?" Asked Nathaniel giving her the controller.

"But….I don't know, how to play it" Responded Lila looking at the redhead.

"Come, I can teach you that" Said Nathaniel and took a second controller for himself. "It's very easy," Said Nathaniel as Lila took the wireless controller of his hands.

"Okay"

"The X is for a normal box with the hand, the square for a kick with the leg, the circle is to do a barrel roll with a kick and the triangle is to duck."

"Oka,y" Said Lila looking at the menu, where she had to choose a character. "Uh" Replied Lila and Nathaniel placed his hand on Lila's to pull on the left joystick.

"You can choose here a character to use to play," Told Nathaniel and Lila slid the menu down, until she found a white character, that looked like a giant robot cat.

"F0x-3?" Read Lila looking at the animal. "It sort of looks like a fox"

"Maybe it is one" Responded Nathaniel and Lila pressed on the X to choose the character.

"How did you know, that it was the X?" Asked Nathaniel.

"The screen showed it?" Responded Lila sarcastically pointing down at the screen.

"Right…." Responded Nathaniel then he was the last one to choose a character to play. He choose the Nado4, which looked like a big black robot cat.

"I'm going to lose, I can feel it," Said Lila and Nathaniel shook his head.

"No, you're not," Said Nathaniel. "Just try it, there's nothing you can do wrong," Said Nathaniel and both started to play.

Lila pressed on the X giving Nathaniel's bot a few fists on his face, so that the character started to lose a bit of green light on the life bar, but very slowly.

"The green bar there shows the life of the character, if it turns full red, you're dead." Told Nathaniel. "So you loose, to be exact"

"Okay," Said Lila and Nathaniel gave the girl's character a barrel roll kick into the face and Lila's character lost a quarter of her life.

"What?" Asked Lila and gave Nathaniel a mean glance.

"Sorry" Responded Nathaniel. "Press the square" Demanded Nathaniel and Lila did so and the same happened to Nathaniel.

"Not bad" Said Nathaniel then Lila pressed for several times on the square hitting Nathaniel's character, so that he loosed more and more of the green lights in the bar.

"Take that!" Shouted Lila hitting Nathaniel's character much, until the bar got full red and his character fell down.

" _Player one wins,"_ Said the game and Lila raised her fist in victory.

"Well played," Said Nathaniel putting his controller at the side.

"You probably have let me win, right Nathy?" Asked Lila glaring at the boy.

"No...no…you won fair Lila, believe me," Lied Nathaniel trying to make her buy that excuse.

"Prove me," Said Lila. "Let me play alone against a character," Told Lila and Nathaniel nodded.

"O...okay," Said Nathaniel going back into the menu, entering into the single mode, so that Lila could have the chance to play alone.

"Are you sure, you don't want to build a bit of confidence with me, first?" Asked Nathaniel looking at the brunette, which smirked at him.

"Gotch ya!" Said Lila. "You let me win, didn't you?" Asked Lila and he sighed.

"Okay fine," Replied Nathaniel. "I did" Responded Nathaniel. "I didn't want you to play against the COM, because of me"

"You're so sweet" Responded Lila embracing him. "But we can do this together?" Asked Lila. "I try and you try to assist me, during the play?"

"Well, that's somehow manageable," Said Nathaniel as Lila went off his arms.

"Well, then let's do it" Said Lila then sat in front of Nathaniel and he placed his arms around Lila giving her the controller then sat behind her. He kept his hands on Lila's and glared at her face, which she then turned to his side glaring with her forest green eyes at his fine face, which she then gave a soft peck on it.

"It's about to start" Said Nathaniel and Lila nodded then the characters started to fight.

"Press the triangle, do it again, now square" Shouted Nathaniel and Lila tried to obey him, but sometimes pressed the wrong ones, but it wasn't that bad at the moment.

Ms. Kurtzberg passed by the two at the room, observing them gaming together.

"Aww" Replied the mother. "I'll have to get the cake now darling, I'll be right back," Said the mother and Nathaniel nodded.

"It's okay mom" Responded Nathaniel and Lila jumped up, as she hit the character almost to death.

"We almost killed him!" Shouted Lila, then her character got a bit of spanking from the other robot, causing her to land on the same state as the villain.

"Oh oh," Said Lila and pressed on the triangle.

"The square, the square!" Demanded Lila and pressed on the square too then observed the robot dodge one of the other robot's fists and their robot did a barrel roll kicking the other robot to lose his full life bar.

"Yay!" Shouted Lila.

"Well done!" Said Nathaniel hugging his girlfriend proudly from behind.

"Easy there, boy," Said Lila as she felt his breast on her back.

"Sorry, I'm kind of proud of you now," Said Nathaniel making the Italian girl laugh.

"Idioto," Said Lila lying over him, then she turned around giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Sweet," Said Nathaniel after Lila's peck.

"Hey since your mother is gone, I have another gift for you," Told Lila caressing him on the cheeks.

"But you don't need to give me more presents Lila" Said Nathaniel and Lila ribbed her nose on his.

"I know" Responded Lila. "I just felt like we could play with other buttons and joysticks, hein?" Asked Lila with a flirty look at the redhead.

"Okay uh…. what do you pretend to..." Asked Nathaniel while being interrupted by Lila's lips into a kiss. She stopped and looked into his eyes.

"Got it now?" Asked Lila and Nathaniel nodded and returned her kiss, pulling her over him lying down together on Nathaniel's bed, enjoying their lone time together in Nathaniel's room, until it got more _private_.


End file.
